Harder To Breathe
by sultana x
Summary: Hermione yells at Draco, he tries to *ahem* convince her to say sorry. Married but still going at it like teenagers. Happy, smutty one-shot. Loosely based on the first verse of Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5


**Harder To Breathe**

**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable?**

**So condescending, unnecessarily critical…**

**I have the tendency of getting very physical…**

**So watch your step 'cause if I do, you'll need a miracle**.

Draco looked at the girl sleeping beside him and felt a growl rise up in his throat. She'd pissed him off, told him to get his life together. All while she'd been in that hot little fire-engine red bikini of hers. He loved her when she got all fired up, all angry and feisty.

He'd felt himself getting more and more aroused as she ranted and raved. He knew that if he lost it and grabbed her, they'd both be gone.

It kind of bothered her sometimes that she'd be shouting at him and he'd just grab her and have her, so he tried not to do it.

He could see that she was getting aroused too. She was mad at him, though. She didn't want him to be the way he was. Barbarian. She had called him that.

He had used every single ounce of self control not to jump her there and then. He loved her, but she pissed the hell out of him something like ninety percent of the time. They were so different, but so alike.

**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here…**

**The double vision I was seeing is finally clear…**

**You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone**

**Not fit to fucking tread the ground that I am walking on.**

His love for her was something he'd never felt before. Not ever. Not for his mother, father, or the Dark Lord.

At the beginning he hadn't been sure whether being with Hermione had been the right choice… but as time progressed, he realized more and more that he was psychotically in love with her.

It wasn't even rational. It was this primitive, guttural need to be with her, to taste her, to feel her heart beat against his chest.

It was a scary need to have every part of her, to get under her skin…

Draco really didn't want her in the way of danger. Draco himself was the ultimate danger. His biggest fear was that his dad would hunt him down and use Hermione to hurt him and to punish him.

Hermione, being as irresistibly stubborn as she was famous for, insisted on staying with and would not even entertain the idea of leaving him.

He knew she could take care of herself, hell; she could probably kick his ass in a duel. The protectiveness came from the deep rooted love that he didn't like analyzing.

Draco hated not to be in control of himself and with his emotions. He was fucking whipped; he'd admitted it to Hermione too.

He didn't know what he'd do if anything ever happened to her. His father had sent him a letter telling Draco how unworthy Hermione was, how she was merely a mudblood whore, not fit to tread where he did.

It was all Draco could do to stop himself attacking his father.

He turned Hermione over and kissed her full on the mouth. She had just woken up and was staring a little groggily at him. Hermione replied kissing him back with vigor, last night's rant totally forgotten.

Draco hated to admit it, but he felt himself overcome with love. She was so damn tiny in his arms, it wasn't that Draco was particularly huge, Hermione was just small.

He rolled over on her and looked down at her arrogantly beautiful face. Hermione wasn't wearing a top. He decided to get revenge for her yelling at him yesterday. Wickedly, he bent down and softly licked one of her nipples. Hermione writhed beneath him.

Her nipples were her most sensitive area, he knew that, he could feel her beneath him, wiggling, trying to get into a more free position.

"All right, Hermione," Draco drawled. "I am about to make you regret yelling at me yesterday." Hermione looked doubting and haughty. Draco grinned; this was going to be fun.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco. I'm definitely not going to apologize."

He raised a blonde eyebrow at this, "Oh yeah?" He asked, doubtingly, Hermione nodded with vigor.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Draco grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He took his wand out, he muttered a spell that Hermione couldn't hear and she felt her wrists tied together and tied to the headboard of the bed. He turned and did the same to her feet, but to the footboard.

"Draco, let me out of this right now." Hermione was more excited than angry though.

Draco's voice was full of laughter and love when he replied. "No way, Mione, I love you and all but I'm not letting you out of his till you apologize." Hermione looked extremely furious with her husband. He got off of the four poster bed and gazed down and his beautiful, feisty, extremely pissed off wife.

She was tanned a golden colour, he could also see that she was pretty hot for him right now. He could see her carnal juices glistening on the inside of her thighs. He bent over her slowly and gave one of her rosy nipples a little lick, he felt her arching upwards. He ran his hands along her waist, resting on her emerald green panties. He could feel her pelvic bone and it turned him on some more.

He bent down slowly and ran his tongue along her perfectly flat abdomen extremely slowly. He felt her jump a little. Getting hold of the waistband of her panties with his teeth, he slowly pulled down. Hell, she was as aroused as he was. Her breathing was ragged and he could see her growing more and more moist.

Once her panties rested at her ankles, he turned his attention towards her. She was staring at him, he suddenly felt remorseful. Was he taking it too far?

"Mione, I don't want to do this if you don't want me to." Hermione shook her head. "Draco, I'm not going to apologize." Her eyes gleamed with a surprisingly Slytherin expression. He laughed a throaty laugh, "Gorgeous, I've given you a chance, now it's final. I'm not letting you out of this until you apologize."

He leaned over her and started giving her butterfly light kisses on her collarbone. He slowly licked up her neck. He nibbled on her ear, where he knew she was really sensitive. "Are you sure you won't say sorry?" He felt Hermione shiver. "I will not. Not now, not ever."

Draco trailed kisses downwards, he stopped at her breasts. Licking them, nipping them and biting them. "Mmmm… Draco…" Her voice caught in her throat. "Yes?" He answered cheekily.

"I need you NOW." She whimpered.

"Are you sorry?" He could see that she was battling with herself, but he knew she wouldn't give in, not yet.

His hands fluttered over the juncture between her thighs and she pushed her thighs forward, trying to push him in. "Nope…" he teased. "Not till you say sorry." She moaned and whimpered.

Hermione was going crazy. She didn't want to say sorry, and she wondered how long her iron will would hold. Draco knew all that made her go crazy.

He was using his tongue on her in a way that was probably illegal in some countries. He pulled back. "Still not going to say sorry, Mione?" He didn't give her any chance to reply. He kissed her again. And his hands went to massage her breasts, he pinched her nipples in a way that caused her to cry out, the only thing silencing her was Draco's kiss.

He slid his hands down her body and found her clit; he started rubbing it, teasing the swollen bud. "Shit, Draco, fine, I'm sorry." Draco growled in satisfaction as he took off his own boxers. He ravaged her, very hard. Without untying anything. He finally removed the ropes binding her.

"You know what?" She asked. "I am SO getting you back for that."

Draco smiled; he was looking forward to it. They were cuddled on the bed, her head to his chest, their legs tangled. "Granger, I love you so fucking much." Hermione cuddled even closer. "I love you too."

**Author's note: **

**Hello, there, I sincerely hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**This is an updated version of my old Harder to Breathe. I felt like improving it. **

**Please leave a review, telling me what you think!**

**Much love, Sultana.**


End file.
